Where the Sun Doesn't Shine
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: Kabuto. Yaguruma tends to some of Kageyama's more complicated feelings.


_Where the Sun Doesn't Shine_

Note: _Manic depressive porn_ oh dear lord above let me never have thoughts about going out of the box ever again. It's been years since I dabbled at being a Hot Topic kid, so it kind of sucks, but ... that is in keeping with the Hopper theme! So I shall call that a win earned.

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is a product of Toei, Bandai, Japan and various other resources none of which are me.

_Where the Sun Doesn't Shine_

Kageyama could remember a time when he did not have to sit in the cold and wet, shaken by the elements and dirty looks of those who now looked down upon him. It wasn't always like this, rain pelting his face and the grimy, sooty mud caked to his entire body. He knew he shouldn't, that it would do no good and only hurt himself more, but Kageyama liked to remember those warmer and lighter times. The stinging pain of remembrance, each an ice-cold droplet of rain, pounded into him until he sunk his head and curled his knees to his chest.

He didn't have it left in him to cry. The rain was more than taking care of that for him, anyway. He could still feel the chill tingling down his back but the young man only shrugged further into himself for whatever warmth he could muster.

It was some comfort, however little, simply to have company in the downpour. It was the man he called "brother", Yaguruma, whose heavy hand dropped onto Kageyama's wet mop of hair that brought him back to his the present.

"Oh," Kageyama mumbled. He leaned slightly into the weight and closed his eyes. He'd been thinking too much about things again; An unforgivable sin in his own eyes. "Sorry."

"Rest," was all that Yaguruma said in reply. His young partner gave a shaky nod and shifted against the bitter wind. Yaguruma sat still and gently slid his hand down Kageyama's neck before wrapping his arm around the younger man's shoulders. He wasn't particularly happy, to sit awake and be pelted by the rain, but still the male found it relieving. The cold water was so fresh and pure that he could feel it on his skin and he knew he didn't deserve it, but he tilted his jaw to the sky and let it come down upon him.

Huddled close to Kageyama, the older man took the brunt of the wind and rain for his partner. It wasn't just because his smaller frame couldn't handle the weather as well or any other such noble reason. No, it was fate. He'd already decided. The wind had chosen to shift and beat him down more harshly than his comrade. There was simply no reason to move from its path. They both deserved what was coming to them, being that they were still losers after all.

In silence, he lay his cheek against Kageyama's hair and swallowed the miserable sigh that tried to escape his lips. Even in the position he was in, Yaguruma had no place to complain. That was a feeling he had had to lose long ago.

Even so, his eyes still closed, and he managed to doze for a short while. He neither dreamed nor wished to. It was Kageyama whose sleep was far more fitful. All his dreams tangled together, condescending passers by and faceless laughter. The young man did his best to whimper and shy away from the ridicule that followed him even into unconsciousness

He was whimpering when he heard the rumbling timbre of Yaguruma's voice cut through the taunts and ensuing hell. It was just a short sound, scarcely loud enough to hear. But he was in tune with his brother and it was for that hum that Kageyama looked up to where the sun would have been if it ever shone in his dreams and saw only darkness.

For a moment, he wondered if it had all been his mind playing tricks on him. The voices that had been haunting him echoed into nothing and he was left with blackness so intense that Kageyama was unable to see even his hand as he lifted it to and touched his own face. The silence was chilling him more than the cold and the loneliness more bitter than the blustery wind. His miserable existence always seemed to outdo itself.

And then metal scraped down his chest and abdomen. Kageyama hissed with pain and flinched, bumping into his partner's body and causing the arm draped around his entire upper body to scratch him again.

"A-Aniki," he wheezed. His breath caught in his throat as the raindrops stung his newly exposed skin. "Why... ?"

Yaguruma tilted his head closer to Kageyama and almost tenderly bumped their foreheads together. His wrist tugged upward and pulled Kageyama's shirt up to reveal his stomach and trousers' waistband to the grey sky.

The younger was still confused until the other hand drifted over his knee. He watched as Yaguruma grabbed his chin tightly and forcibly tilted his head to face downward before letting go. It was then that Kageyama truly understood what had caught his brother's attention and just what it was that the elder male was up to, in a word.

He tried to apologize, but it came out in yet another hiss as his former commander squeezed his free hand between Kageyama's legs and cupped around his hardened length.

"Ah, I'm so envious." Yaguruma's breath was hot against his cheek and ear. Kageyama wanted to squirm but found himself pinned too close to do much of anything but sweat it out. "To think, you can still dream. But this- " He curled his fingers a bit too tightly. The scarred male groaned. "- Is too much."

The rain was all but gluing his pants to his skin. Kageyama's breath hitched in his throat and he bit his lip until he felt the tingle of iron on his tongue. It _hurt_ to have his brother in hell peel the material from his flesh, but the friction of his hand being that close was devastatingly good for him.

Conflicted. That was the word. The young man could only sit still and quake underneath the protective arms of his mentor as Yaguruma freed him from his trousers. He began to think that the only thing keeping his racing heart from echoing was the traffic overhead and the slosh of rainwater drizzling from the sky. It certainly wasn't loud enough to deter Yaguruma's hand from wrapping around and beginning a painstakingly slow stroking rhythm on him.

Kageyama tried his best to stay focused on anything but the sensations bursting through his entire body. Heat built up through his core and his back arched without his wanting to do so and Yaguruma's hand never slowed. He tried to think about everything else he could - the grime on his clothing, the smell of mud and car fluids - certainly not the roughness of the palm heating up his flesh or the occasional tease of cold metal.

Suddenly, Yaguruma let go. Kageyama couldn't understand it himself. He knew that he wanted more. His lips parted in a husky groan and the other man cocked his head away to watch.

Kageyama's hand squelched into the mud he was seated in and he groaned and tried to clench his fist even tighter into the filth. He could feel knots winding in his stomach, only unwinding enough to become more intense and taught. All he wanted to do was buck and urge his comrade on faster, but there was that nagging at the back of his mind reminding him just who he was. His self disgust mounted and he wondered just what sort of loser could actually enjoy being jacked off like this... ?

Even though it did feel good now to have a thumb tracing around the head as long fingers traced his shaft. And yes, though it felt good when Yaguruma moved as low and as far down as his arm could reach to teasingly play those fingers against the highly sensitive underside of the youth's balls... The longer it went on, the little twists and flicks of his brother's wrist around him and the agonizingly relieving strokes, Kageyama felt more ...

He was at a loss for words. What he knew and what he felt were so very different that it was impossible to think even a second longer. The rain was still coming down on top of him and Yaguruma was still quickening his hand, after all.

Somewhere, across the bay, thunder and lightning shattered the darkness of the bleak sky. With a jerk of his lower body and a whimpered sob, Kageyama came into the other man's palm.

It was his turn to watch, though breathless, as Yaguruma stared at his own hand. He looked down to catch his partner's eye before slamming his open, sticky palm into the dirt and grinding it deep into the mud.

"Too much," he repeated, and said nothing more. Kageyama could only nod and suck in air loudly to keep himself from asking any questions as to what had gone on between them. He was able to right his clothing at the very least and close his eyes once more. Just for a few more minutes, he decided, glad that Yaguruma was still draped warmly over him, he might like to keep feeling pleasurably content.


End file.
